The Problem With Stolls
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: In which Katie and Lou Ellen discuss the various problems that come with dating a Stoll Brother. Short one-shot, Tratie and Connor/Lou Ellen.


**Don't even ask me where this came from. I honestly don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters, settings, or relationships I mention. I also don't own the cover art, that was drawn by my lovely friend Jasmine (JazzAnimez). **

**Dedicated to: Zoe (ZoeChase), because she's amazing and Connor is supposedly her fictional boyfriend, even though I've paired him with Lou Ellen in this fic. Sorry :). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Problem With Stolls**

_-In which Katie and Lou Ellen discuss the various problems that come with dating a Stoll Brother.-_

It came as quite a surprise for Connor and Travis Stoll when they walked back into the Hermes cabin to find their girlfriends seated on a bunk, chatting pleasantly. This was a shock for several reasons. First off, Katie and Lou Ellen normally didn't get along, and secondly, they were supposed to be at breakfast, and thirdly, they were giggling over a piece of paper Lou Ellen had clutched in her hands. And if there was one thing the Stoll Brothers had learned in all of their years of pranking, it was that girls giggling over a sheet of paper was never good. Well, that and that alpacas can kick rather hard in certain areas, but that's a whole other story.

So, yes, Connor and Travis were astonished when they saw the sight waiting for them in the cabin. And, like any other son of Hermes would do, they decided that the first order of business was to figure out what was on that sheet of paper. Therefore, they quietly slipped back out the door before the girls noticed, tiptoed around to the back of the cabin, and attempted to sneak in. Key word being attempted.

You see, what the brothers had forgotten was that their girlfriends were the daughters of two often overlooked but fairly powerful goddesses. Meaning the second the two got close enough to see the sheet, Lou Ellen snapped her fingers and the two boys froze mid-tiptoe. Katie then closed her eyes, and immediately Connor and Travis were mummified with thick green vines, binding them from head to toe.

"That's another thing we need to add," Lou Ellen murmured to Katie, as if the events that just transpired were now forgotten. "They're far too sneaky for their own good."

Katie nodded, scratching something down onto the sheet. "Don't forget the fact that they're ridiculously unreliable."

"Oh, hello boys," Lou Ellen glanced up, as if noticing the Stolls for the first time. "Did you need something?"

Travis spat vines out of his mouth, the rest of his body still frozen. "Yes, as a matter of fact we do. Care to explain what's on that sheet of paper you two are clutching so dearly?"

"What, this?" Katie feigned confusion. "Oh, this is just a little something Lou and I decided needed to be addressed."

"…and it is?" Connor asked, while silently begging in his head for it not to be a picture of a shirtless Taylor Lautner.

Lou Ellen shrugged. "Oh, it's just a little list. In fact…" She and Katie scribbled a few more things down, before they nod in agreement. "I think we're just about finished. Want to take a peek?" She snapped her fingers again, and instantly the boys were able to move, the vines falling to the ground. Connor was the first of the two to be freed, and instantly snatched the list from the girls, groaning when he saw the title.

'25.5 Problems With Stolls'

1. They prank people. A lot.

2. They have no respect for other's privacy.

3. They're evil. (The majority of the time, anyway.)

4. They're the reason the camp store had no toilet paper for a month.

5. They'll pickpocket anyone.

6. They've been violated by an alpaca.

7. Mr. D gave the whole camp kitchen duty because they stole his pinochle cards.

8. They're the reason Chiron was forced to wear a prom dress. (Not that it wasn't funny, but it also gave a lot of the younger campers nightmares.)

9. They'll destroy your strawberry fields.

10. And mess up your magic spells.

11. They'll make so many puns on their own last name that you feel like slapping them.

12. Chocolate bunnies. Demeter cabin. Enough said.

13. They'll ask you if you're related to Harry Potter… over, and over, and over again…

14. They'll sing 'Old MacDonald Had A Farm' every time they see you.

15. They take April Fool's Day way too seriously.

16. In fact, they take every holiday way too seriously.

17. They'll laugh at you if you trip.

18. Actually, they'll be the ones to trip you and then they'll laugh.

19. They can easily become your worst enemy…

20. …or your best friend.

21. They're far too sneaky.

22. They're ridiculously unreliable.

23. They're also ridiculously cute.

24. They can be sweet when they want to.

25. They'll buy you flowers for no reason whatsoever. (Well, most of the time they're trick flowers, but it's the thought that counts, right?)

.5 They'll steal everything… including your heart.

Travis looked up from the list and grinned. "You know, I don't understand how the last five are problems, but I agree with everything else entirely. One question, though- what made you two decide to hole up in the Hermes cabin and write a list of all of Connor and I's flaws?"

Katie shrugged as Travis wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I dunno. You two have been even more annoying than usual lately, so I suppose Lou Ellen and I decided it was time to take action. Thus, this list."

"What?" Connor protested, as he glanced at his girlfriend in shock. "We have not been more annoying lately."

"Uh, yeah, you have," Lou Ellen smirked. "In the last week alone, you've robbed the camp store three times, TP'd the Hypnos cabin twice, and had an angry mob of Aphrodite girls after you almost every day. I'd say that qualifies as 'more annoying'."

"Sorry," Travis looked down sheepishly. "It's just… it's near the anniversary of the Titan War, ya know? And even though Luke was a murdering psychopath and all, he was still our brother, so…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Connor nodded in agreement, pulling Lou Ellen into his arms as if he needed the support.

Almost at the same time, both couples realized two things. One, that they were in a cabin alone. And two, their schedule didn't start for another hour. Connor and Lou Ellen made their way to one end of the room, while Katie and Travis began arguing on the other (it eventually turned into a kiss, but no one's exactly sure how). The list fluttered to the ground, unnoticed.

Of course, that didn't prevent Katie and Lou Ellen from making a hundred copies of the precious sheet of paper (omitting the last few, of course), and leaving it taped to every open spot on camp while their boyfriends watched with proud smirks.

They may turn the two of them into pranksters yet.

fin.

* * *

**Yeah... not my best, but I like it enough that I'll post it. Reviews are amazing and greatly appreciated! I know I had a couple issues with tenses in this- I attempted to fix all of them but I may have missed a few, so feel free to point them out so I can correct them ASAP. **

**So... yeah. Review, favourite, and tell your dog about this story please!**

**-Jace ;)**

**PS: Any fans of TBAL that are reading this, next chapter will be out on the weekend. Sorry for the wait :).**


End file.
